The purpose of Core A is to provide administrative, fiscal, and information technology (IT) support to all projects within the U19. The Core will be based at LIAI, the U19's home institution, but will be utilized equally by all projects. The Administrative Core provides a central focus for the program. The Administrative Core of the U19 will facilitate interactions between the projects and with the National Institutes of Health. The goal of this core is to provide programmatic direction and promote interaction between the investigators. It will be the responsibility of the Administrative Core to assure access to core facilities by all Projects funded by this application, and other labs and groups that are members of the Immune Mechanisms of Virus Control (IMVC) centers.